Ma Gal
by lovingwhispers
Summary: A short story of Mickey and an OC ex lover becoming reunited when he turns up drunk at her doorstep in need of some comfort ;  Rated M for sexual situation and I dont own Mickey O'Neil  unfortunately read and review please and enjoy.


**Authors note: Thanks for reading my story and just to say this is just a one shot but if you want me to continue it just ask in a review and I'll see what I can do. Read, review and most importantly enjoy **

Sitting in her lounge reading her book Rosalie wasn't expecting the banging sound that comes from a fist smashing into a hard surface, like her front door. Reaching behind her chair she grabbed the baseball bat before dog earing her page and moving towards the door, "Paul, if that's you I'm warning ya, I told you, you're through!" she shouted, re adjusting her grip on the bats handle. She jumped in surprise when the voice on the other side of the door shouted back, "Oo te fcks Paul?" a drunken yet familiar voice travelled to her ears. Releasing her white knuckled grip on her bat she dropped it to the floor and practically ripped the door of its hinges in order to get to the person on the other side of the door, "Mickey?" she exclaimed in surprise.

She barely had time to look him over before his drunken legs gave out and he promptly collapsed onto her shoulder, still conscious, well just about anyway. He was wearing his formal black suit with his tie undone and hanging loosely around his collar, the first couple of buttons were undone as well revealing a small glimpse of the tanned, tattooed skin underneath. His hair was the same as the last time they had met, albeit scruffier from his obvious night out drinking, and his face. Well his face looked tired, grief stricken although he still sported that rare but totally serious slightly threatening expression. His eyes were red and not just because of the drinking. Knowing that something was seriously wrong for him to not only get that drunk, but to get that drunk and LEAVE the campsite she wrapped her arms around him, put his hat on the table next to the door and stroked his hair softly, kicking the door closed as she slowly backed them into the corridor and out of the doorway.

"Mickey, what's going on?" she asked softly, looking at his face with concerned eyes when he lifted his head from its previous resting place of her collar bone. "Oo te fcks Paul?" he asked again, the seriousness and possessiveness in his gaze surprisingly not scaring her as she continued to drag him down the hallway and into the kitchen. "He's my flatmates' boyfriend and he keeps coming round to see her, she went to stay at her mums just to get away from him. But doesn't stop him from coming here to hassle me to find her every now and again," she explained as she took the bottle of gin out his hand and wiped his face with a damp cloth. Noticing the look on his face noticeably relax she pushed him into one of the chairs and pulled one for herself to sit on next to him, "I've answered your question Mickey, now you answer mine," she said gently, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Looking up at her with confused eyes and a blank face she realised that he probably doesn't even remember her asking him, so she repeated herself. "Meh mas' deahd," he choked out.

Gasping Rosalie immediately reached forward and hugged him fiercely, taking note of the way he desperately clung to her back. "Mickey, I'm so sorry. But why are you _here_?" she whispered into his hair. "Wahnted to see ya" he mumbled into her neck, not relenting the death grip he had on her waist. "Mickey, you know that I'll always be here for you but," she paused "We aren't together anymore Mickey, you can't just keep turning up. I mean what would have happened if I did have a boyfriend and he was here and you've turned up like this, hm?" she asked. "I'd a knocked te little gobshite out" he exclaimed as he moved his head from her shoulder to look at her face. "Your my gal, you always av been," he whispered as he closed his lips over hers. Surrendering into his kiss Rosalie eventually came to her senses when she smelt the liquor on him.

Pulling away she put her hand on Mickeys' chest to stop him from going in for another kiss. "Stop. We need to get you in the shower and dressed in some clean clothes," she breathed, leaning against him. Her will power weakening with every second that she looked at his longing expression. Watching him lick his lips and close his eyes in satisfaction she threw herself out the kitchen doorway so she wouldn't cave. Hearing him follow her she led him into the bathroom and pointed at the towels, "There's shampoo and conditioner on the side of the bath and the towels are there, I'll come back in 5 minutes to make sure you haven't passed out," she smiled as she went to leave the bathroom.

What she wasn't expecting was for Mickey to pull her back by her wrist and pinned her against the wall with his body. "Ah won't do nuthin, but ah wan you with meh," he panted into her ear, stroking a finger down the curve of her jaw and neck, all the way down to her tank. He looked into her eyes, the question in his own evident. Fingering the neckline of her tank teasingly his other hand moved from its resting place on the wall to the rest against her hip, drawing small tantalizing circles, knowing the effect it had on her. Pushing her further into he wall he made sure that every single inch of his body was in contact with hers before taking her hands and putting them at the highest buttoned button and looked into her eyes with such intense passion that she felt like she wanted to melt into a puddle of oversensitive gloop. But instead of using her hands to undress or pull him closer she pushed him towards the shower and disappeared from the room with a soft yet determined "5 minutes!"

Sitting in her room counting down the minutes Rosalie tried to think of every single reason she had when she left him, _he gets into fights all the time and he __**is**__ a pikey, my family would have killed us if we had stayed together much longer. But then again he never did any wrong by me, he waited for as long as a year for me to be ready to have sex with him __**and**__ he never strayed. And then there was- OH MY!_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she looked up to see a very naked and wet Mickey O'Neil standing in front of her, his eyes practically burning a hole through her face with the raw emotions displayed in their baby blue depths.

"Ah love you, av since te dai we meht, an I know u love meh to" he reasoned with her, his voice firm, just like another part of him that she could see through the towel that was hanging dangerously low on his waist, showing of the goodie trial that made Rosalie's inside turn to jelly. Trying to speak through the large lump in her throat was becoming increasingly difficult for Rosalie when all she could think about was just giving in. just letting the overwhelming sense of urgency and longing take control of her senses and to give in to her basic impulses. "Yeh do love meh don ya?" he asked, insecurity making his face turn vulnerable and his voice needy. Standing up she moved towards him, never breaking eye contact. She slipped her hands over his still dripping wet chest and moved them to intertwine themselves in his semi dry hair. "Course I love you, you bloody tit," she whispered to him, just before she closed her desperate lips over his.

Exhaling a sigh of relief Mickey allowed her soft, supple and finally willing body to mold itself around the hard, muscled contours of his own body. Groaning softly when he felt her ample chest squish itself against his own chest. Whilst he had been allowing the consuming feeling of relief wash over his desire had kind of taken a back seat, until now that is. Grabbing onto the back of her head Mickey began to devour her mouth as if he was a thirsty man who had been in the desert for months and she was the first sign of water he had seen. Moaning loudly Rosalie tightened her grip on Mickey's hair as the familiar yet long lost taste of him invaded her senses. The urgency coursed through their veins like liquid fire and the only way to extinguish it was to have each other. NOW! Getting fed up with the no skin on skin contact, Mickey ripped Rosalie top in half and let the scraps of material fall to the floor as his hands desperately clasp themselves around her waist.

Unhappy with where his hands where she grabbed them from her waist and moved them up to where she oh-so-desperately needed them to be, and when she finally placed her hands on her breast she made him squeeze them to give her some form of relief from the delicious pressure that had been building. Smiling at her obvious display of need for him he squeezed them together and buried his face between the two fleshy cushions and pushed her back onto the bed, with him landing on top of her. Licking a trail up from the dip between her two mounds he smoothed his tongue all the up the column of her throat and up to her ear where he nibbled gently before breathing, "I cannae be bothrd with all thi forpla shite, so can we get strai dwn ta business babi?"

Feeling her shiver against him as she nodded her head enthusiastically made his already hard member push against the loose confines of the towel. Rubbing his member against the inside of her thigh they both threw their heads back and cried out at the contact. _God! And we aren't even naked yet_ Rosalie thought amongst the many dirty possibilities that were crowding her mind before she lost the ability to think coherently when Mickey enclosed one of her nipples and bit down on her erect bud. Hands clinging onto his back she gasped and writhed underneath him and chanted please over and over again. "Please wah?" he groaned into her ear as he grinded his painfully hard member directly onto her centre.

"Please Mickey. I need you!" she shouted as she arced her back of the bed and pressed her bosom into Mickeys' face. Smirking down at her Mickey ripped her pants of and threw his towel across the room. Briefly checking that she was ready mickey aligned himself with her centre, met her eyes and inch by inch he felt the velvet heat of her envelope him in her tighter than a fist grip. Groaning he let his head fall straight onto her collar bone as the pleasure made his mind go blank.

Panting beneath him Rosalie gripped onto Mickey's shoulders before whimpering softly into his ear "Wait," Freezing with her softly cried request Mickey looked down at her with a confused expression on his handsome face before he could ask the question he wanted to she answered, "I-I haven't been with anyone other than you," she whispered, her eyes lowering in shame. Hearing her confession Mickey felt himself harden even further with the knowledge that he was not only her first but her only ever lover, so when he gazed down at her to see her ashamed he felt a sense of possessiveness and fury overcome him.

"Why ar you ashmd bout te fac tha I'm te only one tha you've eva ha?" he asked as he rocked himself forward with a hard thrust, making Rosalie's face scrunch up with pleasure. "Ah, oh I don't I just, ah MICKEY!" she screamed as he continued with his harsh pounding. "Jus wah?" he asked as he panted from the effort of controlling his thrusts instead of letting loose and taking the way he wanted to. "I don't know Mickey please," she pleaded as she buried her head in his neck and wound her legs around his narrow hips to pull him in closer. "Plea wah?" he gasped into her hair as she contracted around him, "Love me like you want to Mickey," she said as she moved his head so that she could look into his eyes. Seeing the flash of longing and raw hunger run through his eyes she put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss,, whispering against his lips, "Don't hide yourself from me baby, you **know **that I can take it,"

Unable to hold back any more he placed one arm around her waist to arc her back for easy access to her bosom with his hand curling around her hip possessively as his other arm braced itself on the bed next to Rosalie's head, his fingers winding into her hair before muttering to her to hold on before he really began to thrust.

Screaming out in pleasure all Rosalie could do was wind her arms around his back and whimper her mewls of pleasure into his ear, fuelling his ferocious pounding. "AH! Mickey!" she whimpered into his now sweaty neck. "Ro-Ro, urgh!" he grunted in response his pleasure shown in the tightening grip his hands had on her body. The thought that there would be bruises there the next morning barely registered in Rosalie's over sensitive brain as Mickeys thrust became erratic, a clear signal he was getting close.

Feeling his end coming closer Mickey snuck a hand between their furiously moving body to flick at her pleasure button, crying out sharply when he felt her clamp down on him as she screamed his name to the ceiling, her head thrown back and her hair spread around her like a messy halo. Grinding their hips together one last time Mickey released his scorching seed straight into her awaiting and quivering womb, _plea let ther be a babi thi time_ he prayed silently in his mind as he felt every single muscle in his body spasm then relax as he collapsed on top of his panting lover. Feeling his essence pool in the pit of her lower stomach made Rosalie groan in satisfaction, knowing there could be consequences for not using protection tonight but not really caring, _a baby wouldn't be so bad._

Panting against one another Mickey stroked Rosalie's stomach affectionately as she smoothed down his now sexed up hair. "Why don you com ba wih meh Ro?" he asked quietly against her neck as he placed kisses randomly on her hot skin. "Because I don't fit in with your culture Mickey, we've been through this before, we still stay in contact aye? So it's not so bad, I mean I tried to live with you Mickey but I- I just can't, I'm sorry," she answered in the same quiet and exhausted tone. Nodding against her he reached back to pull the covers over them as he snuggled into her lithe body and promptly fell asleep before mumbling sleepily against her, "Still love ya tho," , "I love you too," she whispered in return, her hands tracing the tattoos before his soft breathing and steady heartbeat against her skin lulled her to sleep.

**Author note: please review and tell me what you think, I wasn't sure how to get Mickey's accent into the dialogue so sorry if I got it wrong but if you want more all you have to do is ask **


End file.
